Not all demons have a Rainbow in their heart
by DamCore
Summary: Charlie let in her first guest of the hotel. But soon enough, it shows, that Not all demons have a Rainbow in their heart. Rated M for graphic violence and swears.


It was early morning in the Hazbin Hotel. It has been two days after the defeat of Sir Pentious, and since the Radio Demon, Alastor, moved into the Hotel. Charlie woke up to the red sunbeams that shined through the window of her room. She rolled around, and noticed, that Vaggie was still asleep next to her. She gave her a kiss on the cheek, rolled around to the other side of the bed, and slowly stood up. One stretch later, the young princess found herself in the bathroom of the small apartment. After washing her face, and getting ready for the day, she smiled to her reflection in the mirror.

"Maybe today. Hell is a big place after all. Someone will check in eventually." She said to herself with confidence.

She opened the door to the corridor, looked back one last time, to see her girlfriend, still asleep. Charlie smiled, and silently closed the door behind her. She walked down the small, cranky staircase into the Lobby of the Building. She stepped into the large room, and looked around. Husk was blackout drunk at the bar, and lied unconscious on the counter, with a bottle of cheap booze in his right hand. Angel was asleep on the couch, with one half of his feminine body hanging from the side. And Niffty was… Somewhere. Charlie had no idea where she could be sleeping. Or even if she needed any sleep at all. The only other figure that was missing was the Radio Demon Alastor. But to be honest, the young girl was quite relieved to not see him anywhere.

"Goooood morning darling!" Screamed a voice from behind her. It sounded like an old timey radio. She turned around in an instant, and saw the gigantic grin of the Radio Demon, just inches away from her face. She stepped back before answering with a slightly shaky voice: "Good morning Alastor. How was your sleep?" She asked while turning around again, to open the front door.

"Ohhh, just magnificent! Thank you, young lady!" he jumped in front of her, stopping Charlie in her way, "And how was your rest?" He asked her, while bowing down, to be on eye level with the girl.

"Good, thanks", she replied, while carefully stepping around him.

She made her way to the front door, while Alastor still tried to talk to her.

"Are you awaiting any guests, my darling? Or will this be another boring day?" he interrogated her.

"You still don't believe in me, do you?"

"Well, of course not! Once a demon, always a demon!"

Charlie left out a disappointed sigh.

"Not all demons are inherently evil. And I will prove it to you soon enough!" she called out.

"Well that's what I call passionate! Although I would call it naive too! Maybe even stupid!"

"You can think what you want." Charlie muttered to herself.

Soon she stood in front of the big entrance to the Hazbin Hotel. She took the silver keys out of her pocket, and unlocked the door. The heavy glass door slowly swung open, and from one moment to the other, a slim and shady creature stood before her. It was around twice as high as Charlie, and wore a long, oak brown coat, that hid almost its entire body. She slowly looked up, flying past his black, shimmering shoes, the long coat that was buttoned up just above his waist, and up to his chest, where she could make out a white shirt beneath the mantle. And finally, she saw his head. A human like face with pale skin. His hair was tousled, and the right half of his face was covered in bandages. He looked down at Charlie.

"You're the girl from the news." He said with a very monotone, and deep voice.

"Y-Yes." Charlie muttered out.

"I heard demons can get.. Rehabilitated in this place. A chance to leave hell."

"Y-You heard right!" she said enthusiastically.

"Can I check in?"

"O-Of course you can!" she screamed out. Her face, went from scared to happy within seconds.

She quickly stepped around him, and threw her arm around the figure.

"Husk! Wake up you drunk idiot! We've got a guest!" she screamed across the room, to wake up the drunk demon.

"Huh? What the fuck?", he mumbled, with his gritty and rough voice, while slowly lifting his head up from the counter.

"Hmm, don't scream like that. Some people are trying to sleep.", Angel complained while rolling around, turning his face away from the room and into the soft pillow of the couch.

"Well, that's something new. A customer!", screamed Alastor out in surprise.

"He's a guest." Charlie corrected him. "Our first guest of many more to come! I'm so happy!" She let go of the man, and danced a quick pirouette in the middle of the room, never losing her grin, that went from ear to ear.

"I saw your little song in the news, but I assumed you would just play a role. Are you always this disgustingly happy?", the man asked grim.

"Uhm, yes! I mean," she hesitated, and played with her fingers, while she tried to think of something to say. "You're our first guest! I'm just a little nervous."

With a grunt, the man proceeded to walk to the counter, where Husk was slowly sobering up.

"Urgh, name?", the still drunk demon asked.

"Caleb.", the tall man answered.

"Here. Room 104. Welcome to the…" Husk began to think. Snipping his fingers, to desperately find the name of the hotel he was working at.

"To the Hazbin Hotel!", Charlie screamed and swung her arms wide open.

"What's with the screaming down here?", a female voice questioned into the lobby. It was Vaggie, who was coming downstairs, while rubbing her right eye.

"Vaggie! You wouldn't believe it!", Charlie jumped around her girlfriend, grabbing her by the waist, and pointing with an open hand towards the first guest of the Hazbin Hotel.

"I introduce you to Caleb!" She turned her head and closed the gap between hers and Vaggie's eyes. "Isn't this awesome?!" she asked, still overly excited.

"I guess so.", Vaggie turned away, and slowly moved towards the big figure.

"So, Caleb. What brought you to the Hotel?", she asked while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Caleb, who didn't even looked at her yet, replied: "Salvation, I guess. I'm tired of this shit down here. The screaming, the death, the suffering. So I thought that I maybe give it a-", he turned his head, and stopped in the middle of his sentence, when he saw Vaggie for the first time. "try.", he finished.

"Is something wrong?", she curiously asked.

"No. You just-", a short pause, "reminded me of someone."

"Really? And who would that be?", she interrogated him.

"Nobody you would know. I think.", he said, while undressing his coat, and hanging it onto the dresser.

"Well, maybe we should get to know each other better?", Charlie proposed, "So Caleb, my name is Charlie, aaaaaand, I run this whole thing. This is my girlfriend Vaggie-", she pointed at the girl, who still had her arms crossed, and looked at Caleb with an disgusted face, "This is Husk. He's our bartender and welcomer.", Charlie lost energy in the last word, when she saw, that Husk was unconscious again. "Anyway! We also have Niffty, who I didn't find anywhere yet, but is around here somewhere! She's our housekeeping, so to speak, hehe.", Charlie let out a nervous laughter. "And this-", she moved her hand in Alastor's direction, "Is Alastor!"

"The fucking Radio Demon?!", Caleb screamed out in fear, "Are you fucking kidding me, girl?!"

"Ohh, don't worry my big friend! I have nothing evil in mind! I just like to watch Charlie's dreams getting destroyed and eaten by an vicious demon!", Alastor screamed out happily.

"Interesting choice of words, Alastor.", Angel pointed out, while slowly getting up from the couch.

"Uhm, and this is Angel dust he's our… Uhm-", Charlie tried to find the right words. "Hotel whore.", he finished her sentence, "For just a little amount of money, I can make you feel, real good.", he whispered, while rubbing against Caleb's shoulder.

"Uhm, yeah, no. Thank you, kiddo.", he refused.

"Your loss.", Angel said smiling, while going back to his couch.

"So. Are we getting started? And if so, how exactly?", Caleb questioned Charlie.

"Well.. We can start right now! If you want to.", she explained

"Great.", he replied.

Charlie, moved him upstairs, into a small room, where they sat down at a small table. She moved an old, dusty, armchair onto one end of the wooden table, and a clunky wooden chair onto the other. Charlie sat down on the wooden chair, Caleb settled in the armchair.

"So, why are you in hell?", Charlie asked.

"I don't know. I guess because I killed some girls back in the 60's. You know, drove next to them, at night, offered a lift, then kidnapped them, took them home, killed and ate them.", he explained.

Charlie cramped up in her seat, still a smile on her face, but visually scared.

Caleb continued: "I never raped them tho. I'm not that kind of sicko. Just a clean kill. Fine, maybe a little bit of torture here and there, you know? But only on the ones I didn't like. And then the usual. Cutting them open, sometimes they were still alive at that point!", he let out a small laughter, "Ahh, but then I would exempt the body, cut out the brain, ate the heart raw, and the rest I kept in my freezer for later. But the heart… Yeah.. You have to eat that raw.", he drifted away, "That taste of someone who lived sheer moments ago is just… Incredible.", he proceeded to explain. "But I'm getting off topic. Well, I didn't really have any use for the bones, so I usually just hid them in the woods. The skin made really good clothing, and the rest was all edible. But then one day… Some bitch ratted me out. She could escape and tell the cops, before I could finish her off. I got cocky and didn't torture her enough. I mean, I cut out her left eye, and debreasted her.. But the blood loss wasn't enough. She managed to run away, and tell the cops. And what did I do? Huh. Followed her, and rammed my hatched into her back, right in front of the officer hahaha! Well, he shot me 3 times in the head.", he finished.

Charlie still scared and cramped up in her chair, slowly calmed down, and sat down normally again.

"A-Alright… Hehe, uhm…", she struggled to find her words, "How did you feel, when you commited the murders?"

"I felt alive. I loved it. And I would do it again any time!"

"Oh… Okay. I Didn't expect that answer, but… We will get there! We will make you a good boy again! Don't worry! You will be out of here, in no time!", she assured him with a smile.

* * *

The night came quickly. Charlie trained the entire day with Caleb. She tried to give him something else to eat, trained him to be nice to people, and to cook something else than human flesh. But when the night came, and the hotel went to bed, it showed, that maybe, not in every demon is a rainbow in their heart.

The door slowly opened, and what followed where big, clunky steps. Charlie was sleeping tightly, next to her girlfriend, and didn't notice, the large shadow, that lied itself over the two. The creature stepped around the bed, onto Vaggie's side.

"You fucking bitch.", he whispered to himself.

Vaggie slowly opened her eyes, and saw the man standing in front of her.

"Caleb? What's going on?", she asked, while rubbing her right eye.

He didn't say a word. He instantly jumped down, and pressed a tissue with a substance into her face. She resisted for a few seconds, before falling unconscious. Caleb looked onto the other side of the bed, and saw, that Charlie was still sleeping. He looked down at Vaggie again.

"Now you'll get, what you fucking deserve."

he dragged her out of the bed, downstairs, deeper into the basement of the hotel. He tied her up, and threw her on the ground. She woke up just seconds after.

"Huh? What the fuck? Where am I?!", she screamed at the man.

"You thought I forgot? You fucking bitch brought me down here!", he screamed, while kicking into Vaggie's stomach. She coughed in pain.

"What the fuck are you talking about, asshole?!", she yelled at him.

"What do you think, woman?!", he grabbed the bandages on his head, and ripped them right off, revealing three holes in his skull. "You did this to me!", he accused her.

Then it slowly came back to Vaggie. Why she was down here in hell. She remembered the face. She remembered the pain she felt, when her eye got removed from her skull. When her breasts were ripped off without a warning, and the pain she felt, when the hatched slammed into her back.

"You…", she whimpered. "You son of a bitch! You're him! You're this asshole who killed me!", she tried to jump up, and tackle him, but without any luck. She only managed to get onto her knees, what Caleb used to kick her right in the face.

She fell to the ground again, with a bleeding nose, and tears in her eyes. Then she heard the unseathing of knife.

"Get the fuck away from me!", Vaggie crawled back slowly, but soon hit a damp wall.

"No running away this time, bitch.", he stated, and shortly after, he jumped down.

He stabbed her belly numerous times, over and over again. Blood was spilling out of every hole in the women's body. She screamed for help, but nobody came. She was going to die in this basement. It was going dark, very dark. She saw the face of Charlie in front of her, smiling, being happy.

"I love you Charlie.", she said with her last dying breath, before she closed her eyes. Forever.

Caleb stepped up, and examined his work. Vaggie's body lied before him. Covered in blood. He bowed down, and dragged the body back into the middle of the room. He untied her arms and legs, and began to cut open her stomach, when he heard a voice from the outside.

"Vaggie? Where are you? Are you okay?"

It was Charlie. But the man had no time to think of a plan. His clothes were drenched in the blood of the young women too, and before he could really think of anything, the basement door swung open.

"Vaggie? I heard screaming and-", she abruptly stopped when she walked into the scene of the murder.

"V-Vaggie?", she asked out of breath. Tears began to form within her eyes, when she walked towards the body, with shaking legs.

"V-Vaggie? Please, answer?", she whimpered out. Then she looked at the person beside the body.

"C-Caleb… What have you? Why have you? I can't… Wha….", she couldn't find any words to describe what was going on inside her head. She fell to her knees, and soon, the tears, began to fall. She was crying and sobbing, with a hanging head, while Caleb slowly stood up.

"Well. I guess you were wrong, hehe. Some demons don't have a Rainbow in their heart. You're truly pathetic. Thinking this stupid hotel would change anyone. I wasted my entire day, trying to win your trust. Damn, I'm almost as stupid as you are!", he laughed out loud.

"You didn't… This isn't happening…", Charlie cried.

"Oh, you better believe it. What did you expect? We're in hell! This relationship wouldn't have worked anyway. You should thank me!", he pointed out.

"You son of a bitch.", she whispered.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, what now?"

"You son of a bitch! I will fucking kill you!", She jumped up, and ran with full speed at the gigantic monster. He readied up his knife, trusting, that in her blind anger, she would just ran straight into it. But when she closed in, the knife just shattered on her skin. The shards of the blade rained down on the ground, when in the next moment, he felt an unbelievable pain in his face. He flew across the room, and slammed against the rear wall. Caleb shook his head, wondering what just happened. Then he turned around and saw Charlie running towards him. She jumped on top of him, and punched him in the face, over and over and over again, until his head resembled nothing more than a mashed potato.

Charlie let her head sink down again. She looked at her hand, which was dripping with the blood of the murderer of her girlfriend.

"You son of a bitch.", she whispered to his body.

She slowly got up, turned around and carefully walked towards Vaggie's body.

"V-Vaggie?"

No reaction.

"It's me, Charlie. We can go back to sleep now.", she whimpered under tears, but still trying to set up a smile.

"Come on, wake up. We can even have some fun if you want to."

Charlie stood next to the open body of her girlfriend. She kneeled down, and lifted her head up from the ground and rested it on her thighs. Charlie slowly stroke through the hair of her lost love.

"I love you, Vaggie.", she cried, "I'm sorry. It was my fault.", she said, while her tears fell down to Vaggie's face, rolled down her cheeks, and dripped off into the puddle of blood that had collected on the ground.

She failed. She was wrong. Because,

Not all demons, have a Rainbow in their Heart.


End file.
